FIG. 1 shows a common conventional computing device. The computing device includes an application processor 105 and a baseband processor 110. The baseband processor 110 is communicatively coupled to the application processor 105 by one or more communication links 115. The baseband processor 110 is communicatively coupled to a transceiver 120 for communicating across a network. In other implementations, the transceiver is integral to the baseband processor. The application processor 105 is coupled to one or more input/output interfaces 125 such as a display screen, touch screen, keypad, communication ports and the like.
The application processor 105 executes computing device executable instructions that provide one or more user applications. The application processor 105 may also execute computing device executable instructions that provide an operating system. The baseband processor 110 executes computing device executable instructions that provide for voice and/or data communication over a network.
Each processor has its own memory for storing its respective computing device executable instructions and associated data. Typically the application processor 105 has its own non-volatile memory 130 and volatile memory 135. Likewise, the baseband processor 110 has its own non-volatile memory 140 and volatile memory 145. Accordingly, each processor has direct real time access to its own private memory.